Smash Comics Vol 1 41
Supporting Characters: * * Villains: * Other Characters: * Officer O'Toole Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * Wackey's self-driving trench-digging vehicle | Writer11_1 = Otto Binder | Penciler11_1 = Joe Kubert | Inker11_1 = Joe Kubert | StoryTitle11 = Espionage Starring Black X: "The Amber Trap" | Synopsis11 = | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Colonel Atwater * Villains: * * Professor Stultz Other Characters: * Ted Winston * Agent Waterson * Cpl. Anderson Locations: * ** Espionage HQ * ** ** Pyramid of Thoth Vehicles: * squadron of Allied 2-engine bombers | Writer12_1 = George Brenner | Penciler12_1 = George Brenner | Inker12_1 = George Brenner | StoryTitle12 = Bozo the Robot: "Collecting Scrap" | Synopsis12 = School boys Henry and Elmer collect a pile of scrap metal for the war effort, and Hugh Hazzard helps them out by having Bozo fly it all to the junk yard, earning enough money to buy a War Bond. But then the boys want to sell Bozo for scrap! | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * * Villains: * Percy, junk thief Other Characters: * Henry, junk collector * Elmer, junk collector Locations: * | Writer13_1 = Paul Gustavson | Penciler13_1 = Paul Gustavson | Inker13_1 = Paul Gustavson | Letterer13_1 = Paul Gustavson | StoryTitle13 = The Jester: "McGinty's Obituary" | Synopsis13 = | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Detective Hustace McGinty Villains: * Penelope * Lady Satan Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer14_1 = | Penciler14_1 = Al Gabriele | Inker14_1 = Al Gabriele | StoryTitle14 = Yankee Eagle: "Heiress Still Missing" | Synopsis14 = | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Diane Shane * Wenner Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer15_1 = Fred Guardineer | Penciler15_1 = Fred Guardineer | Inker15_1 = Fred Guardineer | Letterer15_1 = Fred Guardineer | StoryTitle15 = The Marksman: "Where Truth Laughs at Fiction..And Death is not the End" | Synopsis15 = | Appearing15 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Dr. Valdo Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer16_1 = Gill Fox | Penciler16_1 = Gill Fox | Inker16_1 = Gill Fox | StoryTitle16 = Daffy and Deke | Synopsis16 = | Appearing16 = Featured Characters: * Daffy Dill Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Deke Parsons Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer17_1 = | Penciler17_1 = Clark Williams | Inker17_1 = Clark Williams | StoryTitle17 = Rookie Rankin: "The Spider's Web" | Synopsis17 = | Appearing17 = Featured Characters: * Rookie Rankin Supporting Characters: * Villains: * The Spider Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Last issue for Bozo the Robot by George Brenner * Rookie Rankin's villain "The Spider" is not the Spider, any of them, but a one-off villain. * Also featured in this issue of Smash Comics were: ** "Man of Fire " (text story, featuring Jimmy Christian) ** Wun Cloo by Jack Cole | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}